legoindy3fandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Indiana Jones 3: The Final Adventures
Welcome to the Brand New Fan Ideas page. Fan Ideas "The Hub" Feel free to edit this page and write about what you would want in another Lego Indy game or sets. Note: these are just fan ideas and are not a actual game *for the Hub Ideas click here *for the Creator Ideas click here *You can change the Characters look from the first game or the second game (extra only) (cheats will be called Characters (LIJ1) and Characters (LIJ2) although you can mix both the cheats together by enabling both of them, therefore making the characters look as if they had appeared inbetween the first and second game.) *The Game will consist of nine levels from each of the four movies, along with the upcoming fifth movie due 2012, it will also feature over two hundred characters from the movies. *It will have the same format as Lego Star Wars and Lego Batman including collecting studs, cheats, characters, vehicles, and hearts. *The player can choose to find ten hidden artifacts within every single level which, if all ten are collected in a level, will form a minikit and will be found in the Museum area of Barnett College, the HUB, where you can build and rebuild the minikit, break it e.t.c. * The game will include an advanced level builder were the player can edit the main game's story and free play levels and change ground level, add props, terrain, enemies and create boss fights. *The story of the game will be more accurate to the movies as compared to Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues and Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, but the game will still include fun, silly, sad and hilariously laughable bits too. *New playable areas and scenes include the Bantu ship, inside the Tank, Irina Spalko's sword duel against Mutt, and the Fighter Plane Dogfight. *Boss battles, brawls, and treasure mode are also featured in the third installment. *Also included are the Super Story, Character bonuses and Vehicle bonuses from Lego Star Wars. *Vehicle levels will once again consist of switching rides and destroying enemy vehicles,and some will be the same as in Lego Star Wars and Lego Batman. *On freeplay mode for the ship levels and air levels, the player can toggle through ships and planes that they have unlocked. *Extra Toggle will be featured in the game again which would include citizens like Cairo Male and Female, the Mannequinns, Santa Clause, Monkeys, and Skeletons and also the new addition to Extra Toggle will be that you can choose more characters in a free play level. *Several scenes will have new jokes and special effects, e.g. Donovan is shown aged and then he starts screaming to the theme of Beethoven, Toht's face will melt and it will pour into a cup a ghost is holding then the ghost has a tea party with some crickets, Interdimensional Beings gain skin and one of them starts tanning, and many ants will cover Dovchenko and bite him,causing him to unknowingly fall off of a cliff. *Two more players can join in on four-player added to the addition of just two player in the first to games. *For the moments when Indiana Jones is alone in the films, another character like Sallah will join him during the Truck Chase and on S.S. Coronardo if you decide to play in multi-player, if not then Indy will be alone. *New Characters Include Jimmy Wycroft at the Warehouse, Paul Smith and alternative versions of many of the available characters. *New bosses include Colonel Dietich in Cairo and the soldier that fights Indy on the truck will be changed to Gobler. The bosses also toughen up on levels as you progress. *Splitscreen will still be featured in the game, but can be turned on and off in the Options menu for the player's peferance. *New Extras include "Super Whip" where Indy can tie up multiple amounts of enemies at one time, "Classic Whip" where Indy can use his original whip move (also includes the old swinging over chasims move by pressing the action button on a glowing floor piece), more stud extras like "Pause Studs", which when something is broken and studs lie on the ground they will not dissapear, and "Double Value Studs", which give you twice the value of studs and replaces "Always Double Treasure" from previous games. *Perfume, Black Sleep and Screaming will reappear once again with enchancments and new features also include Voodoo Magic, advanced hand-to-hand combat, tying enemies/allies to objects and much more. *When getting bit by a spider or hit by a Poisoned Blow Dart, the player will get poisoned; his hearts will turn Green And Yellow and slowly drain the energy of your character thus letting the player will also not able to move very well. But to get rid of the poison, the player must drink an antidote or wait for the character to die, characters like Lao Che and Monkey Man carry viles of poison so they don't get poisened. *Voodoo Dolls are carried by Maharajah replacing his Black Sleep Potion. To use voodoo magic, select Mahrajah and target an enemy. Once targeted, Maharajah will get out the doll and the enemy will be controlable, almost powerless and not able to fight. In hand-to-hand combat, hitting against diferent parts of the body with a Voodoo Doll will weaken the enemy in diferent ways,e.g. hitting the arms will make them unable to fight, hitting against the chest will make them hunch and lie them down on the floor for seconds and the head is the weakest area of the body as slamming Vogel's head against the tank's treads is how you can defeat him in the tank level on The Last Crusade. *The physical apperances for the characters, rides, and props will be changed to tie-in with the sets. The cracks between the pieces of the props and ride-ons will be shown. The characters and rides will be more shiny, Henry Jones Sr. will have the in-game hat but the color of his suit will be changed to gray rather then taupe (outdated for sets), Short Round will have the body printing from the set but will still have his blue and white hat, Tan character's skin tone will be more lighter, Mola Ram will have his red forehead marking, Hovitos Tribesman's appearance will be changed to match up more like how he appeared in the movie, Hovitos and Ugha will still be darker tan tone and Elsa's hair will match up with the set. *The spiders will be Black instead of red, green and red snakes appear together. *This game will be up to 4 Players (Multiplayer) and for e.g. The Warehouse level, if on 4-P Multiplayer, characters will be Indy, Hanger Guard aka Jimmy Wycroft, The Janitor and a Russian who sees that Indy is in big trouble, so the Russian helps Indy. The Russian will simply be called Russian (Sidekick).The number of players in a level effects the cutscenes too. For another e.g on the first level of Raiders Of The Lost Ark (The Temple Level), the characters available will be Indy, Jungle Guide, Satipo and Barranca for until you escape the temple, and then the characters will change to Indy, Jock, a Hovitos who tries to stop the others from attacking Indy's crew but does not succeed in doing so, and Barranca who stays with them after the two Jungle Guides run away and Satipo betrays indy or gets rolled over. *Gold Bricks will return, and there will be a total of 199 (estimated) for you to collect which will give you and extra level. Gold Bricks can be collected in many different ways for e.g. if the player has completed Temple of Doom and collected all gold bricks by unlcoking all characters for that set, , saving the Adventurers in Peril and collecting all the artefacts (just a few different ways of obtaining them) will give you builable objects in the Museum part of Barnett College, the HUB, and will give you an Indy Hat extra to buy. *Extras are all scattered around the HUB, Barnett College, like Lego Pirates of the Caribbean, you have to do certain requierments for the Indy Hats to appear. *The Ark of the Covenant will be redesigned and also playable. When you walk, ghost legs pop out and when you attcack, it can swallow its enemies whole and spit them back out again as projectiles and can be used 5 times per enemy. *Lego Indiana Jones 3 Will also Upgraded Graphics. The portable version will be most definately redisigned in a whole new way as the graphics will be advanced and better, the lighting will be advanced, music will always be exciting and slightly louder, and also Traveler's Tales will get with get new tunes like "Ain't Nothin but a Hound Dog" and "Shake, Rattle, and Roll" All this and more will also be on the home consoles too but the lyrics will not be included in the songs as Lego games never have featured dialogue. *New animals will be added such as Cockroaches, Cobras, Rhinos, Baby Elephants, Lions, Toads, Tigers and Whales. *A new access panel/ability will be the Akator Access. It can be used by the Cemetary Warriors, all Ugha characters, Characters weilding the crystal skull and the Interdimensional beings. It is very similar to academic access. It is a statue of an alien holding a tablet with 9 buttons. Each button has a symbol on it. On the top of the tablet, it will have a combination of symbols 3-5 characters long. Press the right buttons in the right order and the statue's eyes will glow. Then something will happen. *You can now hide in suits of armour. Unlike the bush, when you are diguised as a knight statue you can attack. *There will be more individual characters, such as Cairo Child, Peru Male, Venice Male, etc. *There will be new extra Toggle Characters that can only be changed to after the player finds the hidden Starwars Characters in certain levels. They are Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, R2-D2, C3-PO, and Princess Leia. R2-D2 can smack enemies with his hidden robotic arms, and C3-PO can Self Destruct. *The players can now hop when hidden in Bushes or Barrels. Raiders of the Lost Ark Levels 1. Temple Escape 2. Major Trouble 3. Cairo Corundum 4. Tanis Teasers 5. Covernant Crypt 6. Flying-Wing Fight 7. Race for the Ark 8. Bantu Brawl 9. Terror at the Tabernacle {C}{C}{C Minikits 1. Hovitos Idol Exhibit 2. Llama Statue 3. Monkey Statue 4. Staff of Ra 5. Anubis Statue 6. The Flying Wing 7. Truck 8. Ship in a Bottle 9. The Ark of the Covenent {C}{C}{C Extras 1. Fast Fix 2. Poo Studs 3. Score x2 4. Super Sword 5. Fast Dig 6. Artifact Detector 7. Score x3 8.Fast Fix 9.Super Pistol {C}{C}{C Differences: *Satipo gets rolled over by the boulder instead of the spear trap *The Regan and the drinking contest doesn't happen *Indiana Jones doesn't leave the bar before Major Toht and his sherpa henchmen come in *Sallah follows Indy in the desert truck chase in MULTI-PLAYER ONLY *Captain Kantanga helps Indy escape from the germans aboard the Bantu *At the U-Boat docking bay, Indy beats up the soldier guarding Marion, Marion then assists Indy *While the Germans are staring apon the Ark and melting and exploding, some of the Ark's lightening hits the rope that tied Indy and Marion to the pole letting them escape. *Colonel Dietrich's Head Shrinks. {C}{C}{C Characters: Indiana Jones Satipo Jock Marion Ravenwood Marion (Cairo) Indiana Jones (Desert) Sallah Indiana Jones (Desert Disguise) Sallah (Desert) Marion (Evening Dress) Captain Kantanga Indiana Jones (Army Disguise) Marion (Night Gown) Barranca Jungle Guide Japeshi Hovitos Tribesman Chachapoyan Warrior Belloq (Jungle) Colonel Musgrove Major Eaton Sherpa Brawler Mean Mongolian Giant Sherpa Enemy Agent Major Toht Masked Bandit Bandit Swordsman Cairo Thug Cairo Male Cairo Female Monkey Man Sallah's Child Belloq Enemy Guard Bazooka Trooper Enemy Spy Desert Digger Monkey Enemy Boxer Enemy Boxer (Mechanic Clothes) Enemy Mechanic Enemy Mechanic (Vest) Enemy Guard (Desert) Enemy Officer Enemy Soldier (Sniper) Oskar Schomburg Enemy Navy Crewsman First Mate Bantu Crewmate Major Gobler Colonel Dietrich Belloq (Priest) Ark of the Covenant Indiana Jones (College) Brody (College) Enemy Lieutenant Enemy Lieutenant (Desert) Belloq (Ark Monster) Indiana Jones (Suit) Cairo Child Cairo Machine Gunner Cairo Citizen Ark of the Covenant Spirit Major Toht (Desert Cloak) 'Extra Toggle' Mummified Body Skeleton Santa Clause Mummy Tomb Statue Monkey The Temple of Doom Levels 1. Shangai Showdown 2. Dinghy Drop 3. Violent Village 4. Pankot Panic 5. The Temple of Doom 6. Shaft Secrets 7. Minecart Mayhem 8. Thuggee Tangle 9. Bridge Battle Minikits 1.Short Round's Car 2.Jade Dragon 3.Ivory Elephant 4.Pankot Diamond 5.Kali Statue 6.Tyrannosaurus Skeleton 7.Ceremonial Headress 8.Eye of the Peacock 9.Sankara Sunstones {C}{C}{C Extras 1.Super Screams 2.Pause Studs 3.One Shot 4.Super Whip 5.Score x4 6.Parcel Detector 7.Score x5 8.Super Slaps {C}{C}{C Differences: *Indy witnesses Lao Che poisoning his drink and swaps it with coloured water while Laoisn't looking and puts the poison in Chen's drink.Chen dies after this and in retaliation Lao kills Wu Han. *As Indiana Jones is escaping the collapsing ceiling trap room in Pankot, he reaches for his hat and the wall closes in on his hand.It opens back up and Indy regains his hat. *Instead of Mola Ram pulling out the heart from the Sacrifice, He Pulls Out A Tooth *When the Sacrifice gazes apon the lava pit below he sees Kali Ma coming out reaching for him *The Sacrifice Starts Smoking instead of Burning his flesh {C}{C}{C Characters: Indiana Jones (Dinner Suit) Willie Scott Short Round Willie (Dinner Suit) Willie (Pankot Panjama) Willie (Evening Dress) Short Round (Pankot Panjama) Indiana Jones (Thuggee) Indiana Jones (Kali) Willie (Ceremonial Dress) Maharajah (Thuggee) Wu Han Dancing Girl Tap Dancer Lao Che Chen Kao Kan Shangai Gangster Shangai Machinegunner Shangai Male Shangai Female Gong Hitter Shangai Pilot Panam Escort Village Elder Village Diagrity Village Male Village Female Village Farmer Chatter Lal Chatter Lal(Thuggee) British Commander British Soldier British Captain British Soldier (Redcoat) Party Guest Snake Eater Pankot Guard Maharajah Belly Dancer Pankot Assasin Pankot Head Assasin Thuggee Thuggee Guard Thuggee Acolyte Thuggee Priest Chief Thuggee Thuggee Slave Driver Chief Slave Driver Thuggee Temple gaurd Thuggee Worshipper Thuggee Swordsman Slave Child Sacrificial Victim Mola Ram Mola Ram(Bridge) Hypnotised Slave Child Indiana Jones (Raft) Willie (Raft) Short Round (Raft) Indiana Jones (Pankot) Indiana Jones (Shirt) 'The Last Crusade' {C}{C}{C Levels 1. Coronardo Caper 2. Mennace throughout Venice (See also Library Legacy) 3. Hassle in the Castle 4. Motorcycle Chase 5. Book Burning Battle 6. Fighter Plane Attack (Level) (See also Vogel's Vengeance) 7. Trouble on the Tank 8. Holy Grail Haven 9. Escape from the Temple {C}{C}{C Minikits 1.Cross of Coronardo 2.Crusader Sheild 3.Knight Statue 4.Old Painting 5.Henry Jones' Diary 6.Eagle Statue 7.Map to the Grail 8.The Holy Grail 9.Jeep {C}{C}{C Extras 1.Damage Whip 2.Stud Magnet 3.Score x6 4.Score x7 5.Unlimited Gunfire 6.Instant Antidote 7.Score x8 8.Invincibility 9.Score x9 {C}{C}{C Differences: *Sallah is with Indiana Jones on Panama Hat Man's ship *Brody gets knocked out by Kazim with a pole used to break the X inside the library instead of a gun *The fire in Brunwald is caused by a torch instead of a lighter *Adolf Hitler (AKA Enemy Commander) takes the Diary away, he also punches Indy. He then is a boss. To kill him, punch him once then he falls in a pile of books behind him. Characters Indiana Jones Sallah (Fez) Marcus Brody Henry Jones Sr. Indiana Jones (Officer) Panama Hat Man Coronardo Sailor Kazim Kazim's Henchman Indiana Jones (Professor) Venice Male Venice Female Venice Fisherman Librarian Brunwald Gaurd Berlin Trooper Berlin Sniper Enemy Butler Enemy Raido Operator Enemy Raido Operator (Female) Enemy Commander Enemy Guard(Crusade) Enemy Biker Bazooka Trooper (Crusade) Enemy Officer (Crusade) Enemy Machine Gunner Colonel Vogel Elsa (Officer) Enemy Pilot Enemy Parachutist Indiana Jones (Diving Gear) Indiana Jone (Sailor Disguise) Zeppelin Worker Zeppelin Female Zeppelin Male Donovan Donovan (Desert) Donovan (Aged) Vogel (Desert) Elsa (Desert) Kazim (Desert) Kazim's Henchman (Desert) Tank Driver Hatay King Hatay Volunteer Skeleton Grail Knight Still Complete Levels 1. Coronado Caper 2. Escape From San Barnaba (See Also Library of Sir Richard) 3. Hassle in the Castle 4. Motorcycle Chase 5. Book Burning Battle 6. Figher Plane Attack (See Also Vogel's Vengeance of Plane) 10. Trouble on the Tank 11. Holy Grail Heaven 12. Escape from the Temple Minikits 1.Cross of Coronado 2.Crusader Shield 3.Knight Statue 4.Old Painting 5.Henry Jones's Diary 6.Eagle Statue 7.Paints named Victor Hugo 8.Big Clock 9.Ancient Amphora 10.Map of the Grail 11.The Holy Grail 12.Jeep Diffrences *After panama hat man beets sallah and then Indiana Jones will jump over the water Panama Hat Man will blow up this time The Portuguese Coast is blowing up today *Brody Gets Knocked out by Kazim with a pole used the break the X inside the library instead of a gun *The fire on Brunwald is caused by a torch instead of the lighter *More escaped from Berlin Courtyard *Count Ottokar falls in Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris *Big Ben & People killed German People *After Ottokar aged my Fake Holy Grail {C}{C}{C Characters Indiana Jones (Nevada) Napoleon Tom Stall King George King William Ordell Robbie Sallah (Fez) Marcus Brody Henry Jones Sr. Indiana Jones (Officer) Panama Hat Man Coronado Sailor Kazim Kazim's Henchman Indiana Jones (Professor) Venice Male Venice Female Venice Fisherman Librarian Brunwald Guard Berlin Trooper Berlin Sniper Enemy Butler Enemy Radio Operator Enemy Radio Operator (Female) Enemy Commander Enemy Guard(Crusade) Enemy Biker Bazooka Trooper (Crusade) Enemy Officer (Crusade) Enemy Machine Gunner Colonel Vogel Elsa (Officer) Enemy Pilot Enemy Parachuitist Indiana Jones (Diving Gear) Indiana Jone (Sailor Disguise) Zeppelin Worker Zeppelin Female Zeppelin Male Count Ottokar Count Ottokar (Desert) Count Ottokar (Aged) Vogel (Desert) Elsa (Desert) Kazim (Desert) Kazim's Henchman (Desert) Tank Driver Hatay King Hatay Volunteer Skeleton King Arthur Punisher Man Christian Walter Raleigh Leonardo Da Vinci Thor Odin Loki Tycho Brahe King Louis Rene Descartes Martin Van Buren Donovan Donovan (Desert) Heimdall Valkyrie Tyr Mimir Mr. Barrett Jules Verne Fedora Tom Stall (Desert) {C}{C}{C Extra Toggle: German Soldiers Presidents French Revolution English Civil War Soldiers German Guards Bedevere Sir Bors Category:Kingdom Of The Crystal Skull Category:Hanger find the box